Color management systems are provided to convert color between source and destination color device representations of the color such that the appearance of color fidelity is maintained.
Color management systems are ordinarily structured to exhibit fixed functionality and to behave in a fixed manner. In other words, the processing of a color takes a fixed functional route through various color transform modules. Some color management systems accept parameters for the transform modules, which allow for a fine-tuning adjustment in the degree or amount of transformation, even though the nature of the transform remains unchanged. But in general, functionality of color management systems is ordinarily rigid and inflexible, except in the supply of parameters which drive functionality.
As one example, the Windows Color System (WCS) is a measurement-based color management system in which devices are represented by a combination of measurement information stored in a profile and a device model. More specifically, a device model, an appearance model and a gamut mapping model are selected, together with an inverse device model and an inverse appearance model. Parameters which are stored in profiles are provided to each model in order to drive color management.
Thus, similar to other typical color management systems, the color management workflow of WCS is fixed and inflexible. Accordingly, it is not usually possible to accommodate a change in the functionality of WCS, such as the introduction of a new color space, for the reason that such changes would entail new color transforms, new interfaces, and other changes to the WCS workflow.